


Recursive

by Crynhil (Yameatinwolf)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, They die but not for long!, Time Loop, i don't write a lot this nearly killed me, i mention it like once but they are dating and they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yameatinwolf/pseuds/Crynhil
Summary: Green awoke to a metallic voice ringing through the ship.“Two unidentified life forms have been detected.”Impostors had breached the ship.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Recursive

_Click_

Looking up from steering, Green was met with the barrel of a gun. 

“Gramps....?”

**A shot rang out.**

Green awoke to a metallic voice ringing through the ship.

“Two unidentified life forms have been detected.”

Impostors had breached the ship. Green hurried off to complete his tasks. After all, he really didn’t have a choice, did he? It was either finish up tasks so the system could boot up and identify the impostors or die trying. 

Taking out his tablet, he started to download the data from the system. It was quiet. Everyone had split off to do their tasks, and other than seeing the occasional flash of a brightly coloured suit, or hearing the soft taps of the footsteps of a passerby, he hadn’t encountered anyone around. 

Hearing a soft ping, Green picked up his tablet and headed off to admin.

....Really? Did the impostor really have to turn out the lights? Feeling around blindly, he clung to the wall of the hallway, following it to the general direction of admin. Somebody else could handle lights, he was closer to admin than electrical anyways, plus, it wasn’t vital, just annoying.

He finally arrived after a few minutes of awkward shuffling. As he entered, he felt someone rather rudely bump him, but before he could get a glance at the offender, they had slunk off into darkness.

Whatever. As he started to set up his tablet to connect to the data centre, the lights flickered back on. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a red hat on the floor.

Oh.

Slumped over the control table was another boy in a bright red suit. Well, it would be bright red, had it not been darkened by the growing pool dripping from the several gouges marring his torso. Kneeling down, Green saw glassy grey eyes staring into the distance through a bloodstained visor.

“...Hey, Red. You can’t take a nap now pal. Come on, get up, please?”

“Red. Red you have to wake up. Come on, we can do tasks together. Red, Red please, get up.”

Green gripped the boy’s shoulder and shook, hoping that he would just get up so they could finish tasks. He ignored the cooling wetness on his gloves.

Before long, he heard a shout in the distance, then he was being dragged away from Red- no you don’t understand he’s gonna get up he’s fine he’s just a bit tired from doing tasks but he’s fine he’s fine _he’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfinehe’sfine_

**_He’s fine._ **

Everyone’s looking at him. Why are they looking at him like that? Did anything happen while he was trying to wake Red up? Where was Red anyways, if they’re having a crew meeting then Red should be here too. 

Lance finally spoke up.

“Green, why didn’t you report the body?”

“What body?” is what he tries to ask, but he chokes on his words. He looks down at his tablet. No, that can’t be right. Red can’t be dead.

“Green, you wouldn’t-you wouldn’t _kill_ _Red_ , right?”

“Obviously Green wouldn’t kill Red, but that _thing_ isn’t Green!”

Green stared numbly at his screen as chaos erupted. He didn’t vote. He sat there as he watched the count go up. He’s cold. 

**_Green was not an Impostor_ **

Green jolts awake. That dream left him feeling strangely...hollow. 

“Two unidentified life forms have been detected.”

The announcement rings through the ship. It feels familiar.

As they gathered in the cafeteria to wait for task assignments, Green quickly nudged Red.

“Hey, let’s go do tasks together, it’ll be safer that way. Wouldn’t want you getting stabbed while I’m not looking!”

Red stared flatly at him.

Before Green could regret saying anything, Red gave a curt nod, before grabbing Green’s hand and heading off.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, that dream really had spooked him. Besides, sticking together was probably a better idea than running off on his own. After all, they could cover for each other, right? It would be harder to pick them both off, and if worst comes to worst and a body was found, they could vouch for each other.

Besides, he liked spending time with Red. With the chaos of keeping this ship afloat, it had been far too long since he had spent time just hanging around Red.

Pushing down the lever, he watched the litter fall down the chute, as Red watched him.

“Hey, don’t you have tasks too?”

“ _…Not here_ ” was signed at Green.

Red gestured towards Green’s tablet, before tabbing to the map and pointing at electrical. Alright, he could work on wires there.

Prying open the door to wires, Green took in the mess. Before he could work on detangling the clump of wires, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

The only other person in the room was Red. Nothing else was out of place, was it? Glancing at the nearby vent, he really hoped that something wouldn’t come crawling out. Turning back to Red, he realizes that, yes, something really was off.

The room--no-- reality itself had appeared to have shattered. Like someone had taken a sledgehammer to the image of his view and then haphazardly shoved random pieces into place in a half effort to make something of it. At the epicentre was Red, or rather, the one who looked like Red.

The Impostor.

Horrified hazel eyes looked up at the void that was once his partner’s face as familiar hands circled his neck.

**Snap.**

He wakes up again. This time, he’s sure something is wrong.

He’s sure that something is him.

Everything feels off. The lights are too bright, the ship stinks of disinfectant and metal, and he’s so hungry. So, so _hungry._

He bumps into Gold in shields, who promptly dropped his task to start chattering at him. Green’s not sure what he’s saying. Even if he wanted to, he can’t really pay attention to the conversation, not with the hunger gnawing at him.

He distantly registers Gold’s voice stop. Gaping eyes look up at him in horror before Green realizes why.

A long, tongue-like appendage is currently piercing through Gold’s chest.

Green stumbles back, watching his crewmate collapse before scrambling into the vent to hide.

_What was that? How did he even do that!?_ He-no way, he can’t be the impostor, _right?_ That had to be some sort of misunderstanding, he had to have missed the actual impostor.

...That didn’t explain how he could survive hiding in the vents. It also didn’t explain why he wasn’t feeling like he was starving anymore. He had to leave before someone found Gold.

He crawled back up to navigation--man this would be so helpful for getting tasks done faster-- and put as much distance between him and the body as possible.

He would just have to fake his way out of this as long as possible. It shouldn’t be too hard, right? As long as he hung around the others he shouldn’t look too suspicious, right?

As he looked for a group to join, he realized a small issue with his plan: the growing hunger. The longer he waited to kill, the worse the pain got. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind. 

Pushing the feeling down, he resolved to avoid killing as long as possible, only when absolutely needed to sate his appetite.

Staring at the data transfer, he felt someone tap his shoulder. 

“ _I saw you were alone, we should go together.”_ Red signed to Green. A sweet scent wafted towards Green.

Green dumbly nodded at Red’s request. Red grinned brightly at him, before heading to engines, Green following along.

He needed a plan to escape. **Now.** His thoughts swirled his head around like soup, as he frantically attempted to form a plan that could let him slip away to kill _anyone_ besides Red while not being caught. Red really seemed insistent on sticking as close as possible to Green though. It was natural, after all; partnering up allowed crewmates to better protect each other.

Ugh, that scent was really getting more and more tempting by the second. His stomach groaned. If this kept up, he would soon be doubled over in pain.

Finally, Red had turned away to focus on fueling the tanks. Green once again slipped into vents but, to no avail, nobody was near enough for him to...sate his hunger.

Probably his worst decision yet was to pop back into engines. Where Red still was. Yeah, he wasn’t exactly thinking straight (when was he ever). Red caught his gaze, then tilted his head as if to say, “I didn’t see you there.”

His head continued to spin with starvation. Shit, that scent. He finally realized the source: Red. It was getting harder to sort his thoughts, trapped between the pain, the need to protect Red, and the urge to consumeconsu _meconsumeconsumeconsumeconsume-_

Green feels a tug on his sleeve. When he looks up, Red meets his gaze. He looks _really_ concerned. 

“I-I’m just kind of looking out for the impostor, you know? Plus I haven’t had breakfast and-”

  
  


Green continues blabbering on about random things, trying to occupy himself.

  
  


He can’t- he can’t think. It’s just too much, he’s so hungry.

  
  


And Red, he smells so nice.

  
  
  
  


**He wouldn’t mind just a bite, right?**

He wakes up once again, overwhelmed. He’s still impostor.

Damn it.

Before he can figure out how to function this time while _not_ eviscerating his boyfriend--wow that loop went terribly-- he’s forced to meet in the cafeteria to get the tasks he’s sure he won’t complete. Red meets his gaze.

It’s blank again.

He waits for everyone to disperse, then heads up to Red.

Once again, he watches the world break around Red for a split second, before snapping back into place. This time, it’s a relief. 

This time, they’re not going to get caught in each others’ cross hairs.

It takes a bit to get used to, but after a few close calls (Red, you really gotta check if anyone’s in the room before popping out of vents) they fall into a rhythm. They were able to pick off loners rather quickly, and during meetings had been able to cover for each other. Really, it’s almost too easy.  
  
Then they got caught.   
  
Green’s not exactly sure how it happened this time. He tries to exit the vent, but to his surprise, someone has their foot planted firmly on the grate covering it, as if they were specifically trying to keep anything from getting out. He waits, but despite hearing footsteps dash off, the person on the vent doesn’t move.   
  
Finally, the person takes their foot off before, to his surprise, lifting the grate and pulling him out of vents.   
  
“Red what th-”   
  
“ _Got caught venting. Didn’t want them to see you too.”_

“...Pal, I could have killed them. I recovered a while ago, remember?”  
  
Red stared at him. Static started to build in the air before suddenly, a grin split his face. A high pitched tone, interspersed with various distorted sounding pokemon cries broke the silence, as Red’s shoulders shook. Was he laughing?

As the emergency siren played, Red turned to him, and signed, “ _Don’t try to save me. They’ll know.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Red was right. He hated that Red was right. As soon as they arrived, Silver claimed that he had seen Red vent. Chaos erupted, as accusations flew. Finally, time was up. The meeting was over. The vote tally came in.   
  
It was Red.   
  
Before the crew could move to eject Red out of air lock, Green held him close.   
  
This time, he smelled like copper and sea water. Static crawled across his skin.

Green turned away from the crew, who were leading Red away.  
  
He had no plan for what to do next.   
  
**After all, what did it matter?**

He woke up again.   
  
Barreling out the door, he found Red’s room and immediately tackled him. God, after all that, the only thing he wanted to do was just stay with Red forever.   
  
“ _Glad to see you again.”_

He smiled back at Red.   
  
He stuck next to Red as they were given their tasks. Hopefully, he would be able to stick with Red for all of their tasks.   
  
They both went off to electrical. So far they hadn’t encountered anyone after getting tasks, which was fine with Green. Less chance for either of them to get shot or something.

He had started downloading data. Idly watching the file loading animation, he wondered what everyone else was up to. Were they all still alive? Or had the imposter already claimed a victim? At least it looked like at least a few tasks were already done.

Speaking of tasks: he was done with download. He looked up, ready to call out to Red, only to see he had apparently wandered off. Damnit.

He had to upload the data at admin, he really hoped that Red was working on wires there or something.  
  
Slamming his tablet down at the data centre, he turned to look over at the control table, where he noticed a red hat on the floor.   
  
_Shit._   
  
Well, at least he can’t see a body this time!   
  
Reluctantly, he decided to go to navigation, where his next task was. Still, it was pretty nerve wracking wandering around the ship by himself. 

Arriving, he saw someone staring intently at steering.   
  
“Hey Red!”   
  
The other crewmate jolted before Green slapped his hat back onto his head.   
  
“I thought I told you it was a bad idea to just wear it on your helmet, come on pal!”   
  
Red shrugged at him before turning back to work on stabilizing the ship’s steering. Guess Green should work on plotting their course back to HQ.   
  
He’s finishing up when he feels something grab his shoulder and start pulling.   
  
Before he can turn to Red and question what the hell he’s doing, he freezes. The vent is making noise. They both back towards the doorway, before Silver clambers out.   
  
Oh, how ironic.   
  
Before the imposter can make a move, Green drags Red out and makes a mad dash to the cafeteria to call the meeting.   
  
“It’s Silver, we saw him come out the vents!”   
  
“Really. You’re probably blaming me for slipping up and being caught venting. And what do you mean we? You were alone.”   
  
“I was with Red! Hey imposter, is your sight really that bad!?”   
  
“...You know, using the mute guy as a false alibi is really a jerk move, even for an imposter.” 

The imposter smirked at him. Green’s vision turned red.  
  
Their argument devolved quickly into a screaming match, as more and more of the crew got sucked in. He’s quickly losing track of the argument though, as more people chime in. He’s starting to figure that they believe Silver more than him though.   
  
Do they really think he would be callous enough to take advantage of Red like that? Seriously!   
  
In the chaos, nobody seems to have noticed Red trying to get their attention. Once clear signing turned frantic before finally, his hands shook too much, and he stopped trying in favour of fidgeting awkwardly. He really didn’t want to do this but…   
  
“Please stop.” A soft rasp came from a corner of the table.

Everyone froze in shock.   
  
“I-we were together. Green and I. We saw-we saw him, Silver I mean. We saw him come out of the vent.”   
  
Red shrunk under their collective gaze. He felt kind of queasy.   
  
A ping rang out. Looking down, he watched the votes tally up: Silver was out.   
  
Red flopped down onto Green’s side, clutching tightly to his arm. Green quietly thanked Red. Red nodded back.

Everyone had filed out. They were the only ones left in the cafeteria. Green looked down at his tablet again. It looked like tasks were almost done. Watching the asteroids pass by out the window, he held Red tight.

**And they waited.**

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell i wrote this at like 3 am I'm dying.


End file.
